Kurt Allen
Kurt Allen General Information Date of Birth: 3-Aug-1991 Place of Birth: Boston, MA Godparent; Hephaestus Mortal Parent: Samantha Allen Current Location: San Francisco, CA Profession: Head of Research And Develpment Appearance (Kosta Williams) Personality "If all you're looking for is the worst in a person, that's all you'll tend to find." Kurt is a warm person, if anything. He's empathetic and isn't scared to put his life on the line to protect others. His posture and tendency to keep to himself around people make him seem a tad unapproachable though. He's not afraid to admit his mistakes, shortcomings and failures. Kurt is analytic by nature, oftentimes immersing himself in the workings of objects and technology to discover how they operate and how to construct or improve them. He's found moderate success in applying this methodology to real-life situation and sometimes even people. He loves technology, and discussing the latest innovations. He doesn't like explaining himself, instead preferring to complete a task or example and have the other person examine his work He is an eternal optimist, and a trusting person by nature, oftentimes forgoing commonsense skepticism. This trait has worked out favorably many times, but has also blown up in his face. He has a somewhat pacifistic approach to life, preferring dialogue and support over violence and fighting. He's always looking to avoid a confrontation, but isn't afraid to partake if he's out of options. History Before Camp Kurt Allen was born to Samantha Allen in Boston, Massechussetts as the son of the God of the Forge. He spent much of his early childhood tinkering with toys and anything he got his hands on, often deconstructing or outright demolishing them to try and rebuild them. He wasn't always as successful, and usually got in trouble for it. Kurt was diagnosed with ADHD early on, and Samantha decided to keep him home during his toddler year, instead of sending him to pre-school. It helped that doing this resulted in a little bit more money saved. He would stay with his mother's uncle while she was at work, where he would learn simple things by helping out with small chores. This meant that besides a basic grasp of language, he was more or less versed in basic maths and physical concepts. During elementary school, this became clear as he managed relatively good in those subjects, yet barely passing subjects that required memorizing. It was around his middle school years that his mother came to learn of Camp Half-Blood, by way of a satyr. During Camp Kurt would spend every break he could at Camp. He was welcomed warmly to the Hephaestus cabin. It helped tht he was friendly enough to get along with everyone. While not on break he would attend high school back in Boston. Kurt participated in a quest his second year at Camp, an experience he looks back on fondly. He was the Lt. Counselor to the Hephaestus Cabin for a brief period. It was during this time that he and Tony Felix become friends, the two settling into a friendly rivalry between cabins, that continued well after he stepped down. They would occasionally meet up to spar, with Tony winning the majority of fights between them. It was during his final year of high school that Samantha would fall ill. She was diagnosed with stage 3 breast cancer. She wouldn't survive a year. After her death Kurt took up permanent residency at Camp Half-Blood. Upon first meeting Gail Hudson, he took it upon himself to introduce her to life as a demigod. They developed an amicable relationship, with Kurt considering her as close to a little sister as he'd ever have. He would train with her, and personally forged the weapons she would take on her first and only quest. News of her demise hit him hard, and he struggled with camp life while he was still there. After Camp Kurt stopped going back to Camp Half Blood a year after the fated quest. He had managed to scrounge the money together to start attending Virginia Tech, deciding to immerse himself in electrical engineering. During university he earned a living doing odd repair jobs on computers and other electronics. He eventually found steady work at the local Geek Squad. By the conclusion of his study Kurt ended up with an internship to the R&D division of a small company in California. During his time there, the became innovators in their industry. and he went on to take the leads of the division shortly before his 26th birthday. Kurt and Tony keep close contact, meeting frequently for drinks. He and Liam have a more loose relationship, as Kurt was never able to get through to the man.Outside of these two, he has left the life of a Demigod behind. Kurt hasn't trained for combat in years. Powers and Abilities Child of Hephaestus TBA Education Kurt has earned a Masters Degree in Electronic Components, Circuits, and Systems at Virginia Tech. completing his thesis on The Integration and Application of Super Conductors in Practical Circuits. Skills Good mechanic. Accomplished MEE. Knows basic forgery skills, hasn't seen the inside of a forge since leaving camp.